


Kiss an Angel Good Morning

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Inspired by the Charley Pride song. "Keith fitfully stirred. At first, he couldn’t open his eyes. But as the music coming from his alarm clock got louder, he found that he couldn’t keep them closed any longer. Turning over onto his back (he forgot that he was on his stomach) to look at the ceiling, he blinked several times. He wasn’t directly looking at the sun, but the sunlight was hurting his eyes. He was in his pull-out couch bed, in his shack, which had somehow survived the Galra attack, and classic country music was playing."





	Kiss an Angel Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Kallura will never die (WE'LL NEVER DIIIIIIIEEE, WE'LL NEVER DIE! WE’LL NEVER DIIIIIIEEEE, WE’LL NEVER DIE! WE’LL POINT THE JUNIBLADES TO THE SKY BECAUSE OUR KALLURA WILL NEVER DIE). So to make you guys feel better, here’s a fluffy Kallura drabble!

Keith fitfully stirred. At first, he couldn’t open his eyes. But as the music coming from his alarm clock got louder, he found that he couldn’t keep them closed any longer. Turning over onto his back (he forgot that he was on his stomach) to look at the ceiling, he blinked several times. He wasn’t directly looking at the sun, but the sunlight was hurting his eyes. He was in his pull-out couch bed, in his shack, which had somehow survived the Galra attack, and classic country music was playing.

His alarm clock was set to his favorite classic country music station. It had gone down when Sendak attacked, but was back up and running. Still hazy from sleep, he didn’t recognize the song until he gave it a good thorough listen. Once he did, he immediately recognized it.

 _You’ve got to_  
_Kiss an angel good morning_  
 _And let her know you think about her when you’re gone_  
 _Kiss an angel good morning_  
 _And love her like the devil when you get back home_

The song currently playing was by an artist named Charley Pride, who was popular in the 1970s. This was one of his pops’s favorite songs. He said it reminded him of his mother. Keith didn’t understand what he was talking about at first. He just thought the old man was was being too romantic in that “ew, kissing!” way boys (and sometimes girls) tend to be. 

Now he knew what his pops was talking about.

Looking to his right, he saw Allura sleeping on her back, but her head tilted to the side. Her hair was spread out all over the pillow, the mice using it as a bed of their own. The left strap of her spaghetti strap nightgown was starting to slip, exposing a little bit of bare shoulder, but like a gentleman, he gently nudged it back into place. And most importantly, her expression was serene, almost angelic. 

His love for her swelled in an instant as he smiled. And, feeling that love, and following the song’s suggestion, he bent down, gently cupped her chin and kissed her.

He knew he’d never tire of it, especially when she made a soft grunt in the back of her throat and kissed back. He chuckled a little bit, and kept their lips connected until he decided it was time to stop. When he broke the kiss and moved away from her, he sat back and admired her. She wore a loving, soft smile and a small blush.

“Why’d you do that?” she asked playfully.

He turned to his side at the alarm clock. The final chorus was playing. “I was just following the song’s suggestion,” he said. 

“I liked that suggestion,” she said, sitting up for another round of kissing. It was a good thing they didn’t have anything to do today, because they didn’t want to get out of bed.


End file.
